


[Translation]Not Quite The Devil You Know非典型恶魔事件

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Cool Cars, Crack, Crossover, Crowley Mistreats Plants, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Our Angels Are Different, Plants Mistreats Crowley, Superwholock Omens, They told me the word counting system 4 Eastern Asian Languages on AO3, Two Crowleys, was totally broken the last time I sent a request, word count 13k+
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迪恩一点都不喜欢被困在伦敦。安东尼·J·克劳利一点都不喜欢被两个精神病“狩猎”。而地狱公爵哈斯塔都快被烦死了，因为两个奇怪的凡人一直在干扰他报复克鲁利的大计，亚茨拉菲尔则有点反感“屁股臀（assbutt）”这个词。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 有点不友好的天气

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Quite The Devil You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/952402) by [Taranea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taranea/pseuds/Taranea). 



> 本文大概发生在SPN第六季山姆和迪恩去英国寻找克劳利的遗骸的时候。为了没那么虐，这里设定山姆已经找回了他的灵魂——另外也忽略了一些SPN第六季以后的设定。就《好兆头》世界来说，本文发生在书末往后十五年的样子。基本就是轻松的冒险故事啦，希望大家喜欢！:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可以上SY看：mtslash.org/thr ead-172312-1-1.html

序章

 

在两人的打怪生涯里，山姆和迪恩·温彻斯特早已踏遍各种惊险刺激、富有异域情调而且危险丛生的地带。他们探过鬼屋，进过龙窟，闯过大西部；他们到过炼狱，下过地狱，甚至还误入过漫展。不少地方还不止一次。

 

但就那么一次，仅此一次……他们飞去了英国。

 

结果呢，当然出大岔子了。

 

第一章：有点不友好的天气

 

“什么？”一个三十多岁、身材倍棒的男人指着一扇大窗户问道，他身穿工装夹克，一副想找人麻烦的表情。

 

“你是要告诉我， _这座_ 机场，”他指的是他们所在的这个地方，混沌理论的突出范例，即，希斯罗国际机场，“这个天天下雨的悲惨国家最大的机场，”他顿了一下，“因为 _下雪_ 关闭了？”

 

他伸出去的那只胳膊在微微颤抖，还指着希斯罗机场离境柜台那扇大玻璃窗外的天气。

 

“你管这叫 _下雪_ ？！”一片尤其凄惨的雪花在他说话的当口郁郁寡欢地飘下来，勉强扒拉在玻璃上，然后自暴自弃地融化了。

 

“抱歉，先生，但根据天气预报，在未来至少24小时内不会有任何航班离开希斯罗国际机场，”接待人员一板一眼地回答，上下打量眼前这位焦虑的男人，显然脑内在纳闷这种人竟然能被允许上飞机。

 

“听着——”这个留着平头的男人刚打算再次开口，就被身后另一个留着半长头发的高个男子给阻止了，这人抓住矮个男子的肩膀，试图把他拉远点，不再贴着柜台后女人的脸。

 

“迪恩。别闹了，”他“嘶嘶”劝道，给了接待员一个“我懂”的痛苦眼神，后者正对这两人抛出露骨的“哎这些美国人啊”的英式不赞成眼神。

 

“先替我哥哥道声歉。没问题的。我们会等机场重开，”高个男子边说边试图温柔并坚定地把那个叫迪恩的人带离柜台，回到机场出口。迪恩似乎不太高兴。

 

“我好不容易才鼓起勇气搭这航班，山姆！那很花时间的！”他愤怒地一耸肩，甩掉了山姆的手，然后重新调整了一下背包肩带，兄弟俩的行李就这么一点。

 

“是啊，我知道。”高个男子试图用尽量心平气和的口气说话。“让我们先离开，别落得在 _另一个_ 国家被逮捕，好吧？”山姆意味深长地点头示意对方注意下那些已经开始往他们这边看的警卫人员。

 

“好吧，”迪恩嘟囔了一句，但至少现在他冲在弟弟前面走向出口了。但出乎山姆意料的是，他没往来时坐地铁的路走，反而直接往停车场那层去了。他哥哥的心情太过跌宕起伏，导致山姆震惊了好一会儿才终于鼓起勇气告诉迪恩他显然忘记了一个事实。

 

“额，迪恩？租的车还掉了，我们没有——”

 

“不，”年长者说着突然不走了，把包往地上一丢，转过身，威胁式地竖起食指。“我们有辆车。我们 _一直_ 有辆车。只是不在这里。”

 

“什么？”山姆环视了一圈他们所在的地下停车场，没看到别人。“你真打算——？”

 

“干嘛不？过关前他挪走我们的装备和那堆骨头的时候不是一点事没有吗，显然移东西比移人容易多了。”迪恩耸耸肩，然后转过身，面向墙，眼睛稍微往上瞥了瞥。

 

“卡斯？”他对着空气说，“你可能没法把我们移回家，或者在这里待上超过一分钟，但至少用你的天使神力早这事上帮个忙吧。我想要……”他清了清嗓子。“当我刚才没说，是，我 _需要_ 我的座驾。”

 

“他在天堂打 _内战_ 呢，迪恩，”山姆指出，用的是幼儿园老师的口气，循循善诱地解释为什么他们的天使朋友没法常来看看，“他忙着对付拉斐尔，我的祈祷他有一半都没回复。你不是真指望他会——”

 

一阵翅膀拍打的声音。山姆的后半句话堵在了口中，因为面对着他的迪恩正大喇喇地笑着。

 

“英帕拉现在就在我背后，对吧？”高个男子问。

 

“是滴。”

 

“……天使也偏心，这 _一点_ 都不公平。”

 

“省省吧。只要我们不用再坐瘆人的巴士就行，”迪恩边说边绕到驾驶座那边，把背包扔进后座，滑进驾驶座后，他心满意足地吁了口气。

 

“这倒没错，卡斯一定是地球上唯一 _真心_ 喜欢搭公共交通工具的家伙，”山姆说着坐进他习惯的副驾驶座，关上门。钥匙已经贴心地插在钥匙孔里了，迪恩随手一拧，很方便就发动了车子，没过多久，67年产的黑色“迈塔利加”英帕拉便离开停车位，往出口驶去。当他们终于从地库驶出，来到地面时，雪下得更大了，迪恩的心情明显再次变糟。

 

“天气更差了。真棒。如果这地方的人看到一片雪花就要关闭机场，等老家那位克劳利寿终正寝了我们指不定还被困在这里呢。”

 

“根据天气预报，未来两天好像都是大雪，”山姆读出手机上的资讯，皱起了眉头。“有点奇怪啊，多数网站都称这场‘鬼雪’的降临莫名其妙。”

 

“对，我知道，冬天竟然下雪，多蹊跷啊，是吧？”迪恩酸酸地说。

 

“唔，这 _可是_ 英国，”山姆指出。英帕拉刚刚驶上M4公路往伦敦的方向那条道，这辆霸气侧漏的车恐怕能把旁边那些迷你车吓个半死。

 

“好吧，跟我说说，”迪恩继续嘟囔，闷闷不乐地盯着前方的道路。“他们连油炸食品的名字都起不对。我发誓，我们根本就不该宣告独立，早该把这地方一并吞了。”

 

山姆叹气。“行啦，还是找个地方落脚吧，成？另外，你冷静点，别搞得像有什么深仇大恨似的。”

 

***

 

“ _这次是多少天？！_ ”问问题的声音异常沮丧，这位一头卷发、面目和善的说话者看上去真的很不安。

 

“就两天。也许三天吧，”坐在对面沙发里的男人四平八稳地回答，说完啜饮了一口手里端着的茶。

 

从旁观者的角度，这两人简直天差地别——坐在左边满面愁满面的金发男子名叫亚茨拉菲尔，他穿着条宽松的棕色裤子，一件格子背心，这身打扮恐怕从这类搭配还流行的时候就已经过时了，光看外表他简直是他身材苗条、深色头发同伴的对立面。另一位自称安东尼·J·克劳利，像往常一样身着全套意大利定制黑色修身西装，内搭一件暗红色真丝衬衫，脚踏一双蛇皮靴——这搭配太过犀利，真能割伤那些毫无防备的旁人。

 

另外，温和的蓝眼睛和已然有点发福的中年面庞和身材意味着亚茨拉菲尔从来都辐射着某种类似于略微受压的扶手椅的光环，被打搅的时候尤其如此——但若你看向克劳利，即便他只是像现在这样躺在沙发上，出于某种原因，你大脑某个非常古老的部分依旧坚持你看到的 _其实_ 是某类潜伏在草地里的带鳞生物。

 

还有另一个重要的特异之处，即，他们根本不是人类，其中一位恰巧是个主的天使兼珍本书商，另一位嘛……唔，他 _过去_ 的确是只天使，但之后便不太算是堕落，只能说慢悠悠地向下溜达了。现在，后者原本灿烂的笑容正缓缓褪去，取而代之的是苦恼的皱眉，因为天使心烦意乱的表情明显没有消失。

 

“哦，好啦。关闭希斯罗可是这个季节我最喜欢的事。 _而且_ 我也遵守承诺没在圣诞节的时候干这事，这样所有人都可以回家过节了，”恶魔抱怨道，但最后半句话明显让他恶心得想吐。

 

“那你有必要每年都来一次嘛？”亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气，克劳利则咧嘴一笑。

 

“当嘶嘶然。”

 

“好吧。只要这次没有飞机坠毁就好，”天使回答，似乎暂时对伦敦的飘雪听天由命了。他拾起外套。“那么，出发？”

 

“当然。”克劳利流畅地起身，散发出的装模作样气息比一只掉进辐射药膏的猫咪还要糟糕。“今晚去丽兹大酒店咯？”

 

“对。这次你请客，”在两人正准备跨出书店门前天使提醒道。“但还是提醒你一声，如果哪天你的这些诡计，怎么说来着，‘对你的……那个……咬了一口’的话， _唔_ ，我可一点不奇怪，”亚茨拉菲尔没法把俗语说全，但还是大致成功地把天堂式的不满传达清楚了。

 

他们坐进车里的时候克鲁利喷喷鼻息，一个响指就发动了汽车，不是说不打响指就不能发动，但他可是个有 _风格_ 的人，顺便居高临下地嘲弄了他朋友一句：

 

“我的某个诡计会让我吃不了兜着走？”恶魔用自视甚高地口气回答，天使听罢翻了个白眼，克劳利大笑：

 

“ _怎么可能！_ ”

 

不为两人所知的是，此刻，另一辆黑色汽车正加速驶往伦敦……

 

***

 

“所以我们被困在伦敦了，”迪恩又说了一遍，大概是第一百次吧。两兄弟正并肩走在人行道上，挤过其他行人。年长的温彻斯特心情并未转晴。“这里没有汽车旅馆。没有街头餐车。我跟你说，他们没有 _文化_ 。”

 

“好啦。这篇苏活区的咖喱应该不错，”山姆再一次试图挽救美欧关系，但效果不佳。他们刚在附近找到了一家相对便宜还能给英帕拉提供车位的宾馆，但在发觉他们试图开车逛伦敦后，接待员提醒说‘那会有一点点问题’，两兄弟无奈只好把车留下，徒步觅食。

 

“那家看上去凑合，”迪恩指着街对面的一家标牌上（一点不让人惊讶）印着个大馅饼的酒馆。趁着年轻的温彻斯特点头的当口，迪恩已经开始横穿马路了。

 

“是啊，好了，让我们——”

 

就在此时，山姆看到死亡优雅的黑色身影正以七十英里的时速向他的哥哥冲来。

 

这一切，只是因为迪恩过马路看错了方向……

 

山姆扑向迪恩，绝望地试图抓住他，拉回他，他愿意做任何事避免他死在这里，死在伦敦，就因为 _车祸_ 这种愚蠢小事，但即便是他也知道一切都太晚了。在那辆27年产宾利与迪恩亲密接触的那一瞬间，山姆惊叫出哥哥的名字。

 

***

 

“ **小心！** ”

 

和所有坐在疯狂司机副驾驶位置的人一样，亚茨拉菲尔逮到什么抓什么，好像那样能救命似的。当然了，这种举动毛用没有，不仅因为在辆移动的车里抓住任何东西都不能救命，更因为亚茨拉菲尔是只不朽的天使，所以他活过交通事故的可能性很大。

 

但那不是说他 _不会_ 去抓把手，或者说他能反转克劳利 _引发_ 车祸的事实。幸运的是，对一只天使来说，移动物体，比如路灯或者像那个年轻人一样的倒霉蛋，并不是什么难事，他只要用次小小的神迹稍微扭曲下现实就好。此外，跟安东尼·J·克劳利一起驾车半个多世纪以来，防止任何人在他们一起出去时被撞死早已写进亚茨拉菲尔的潜意识了。

 

“ _你差点撞死那个行人！_ ”

 

但指出这件事依旧是天使的职责。

 

扶着方向盘的恶魔耸耸肩。“那是行车道啊，它知道过马路有危险的。”

 

“你在伦敦市中心以七十英里的时速开车，”职责所在，亚茨拉菲尔指出，“我不认为有任何人会有那种准备。”

 

深色头发的恶魔不耐烦地挥挥手。“所以呢？他们看上去像美国人。反正美国人已经太多了。”

 

“ _克劳利！_ ”

 

***

 

“天杀的！那辆车从哪窜出来的？！”迪恩大叫，山姆刚成功在最后一秒阻止了迪恩踏上快车道。他甩开弟弟的手，正了正夹克，目送那辆漆黑的老爷车以不可思议的速度消失在市中心。

 

“不过被那辆轧死倒不算最糟的死法，”他勉强欣赏地补充了一句。“如果能看到那样开车的混蛋是谁就好了。”

 

迪恩说话的口气很是随意，但在他转脸面对山姆，看到弟弟脸上表情的时候，他怔住了。山姆的呼吸还没缓过来，眼睛瞪得老大，面色煞白。

 

“……怎么了？”迪恩问。“我没事，山米。你及时拉住我了。”

 

“是啊……”他弟弟附和道，惊惧的神情现在才慢慢消解，但疑问却浮现上来。“但是……一秒前难道你不是在那辆车正前方吗？”

 

迪恩看着自己的弟弟。如果是别人，这话简直是无稽之谈，因为如果他 _真的_ 早就走到了路中央，恐怕早就和一位瘦骨嶙峋的绅士碰面了，但是……不知怎么的，山姆说的话 _听上去_ 倒挺像那么回事的。但怎么可能呢。

 

“不是吧……”迪恩回答，但没那么笃定了。多数人只会当古怪的濒死体验是感官弄人，笑笑就过了，但如果你的家族姓氏是温彻斯特的话……

 

山姆担忧地看着自己的哥哥。

 

“今天不是星期二，对吧？”

 

***

 

译注

 

[1]英国车辆是右舵行驶

[2]油炸食品的话，大概是吐槽fish and chips（鱼与竖条——另外再吐槽下好兆头大陆中文版，竟然把它翻译成鱼和芯片……）

[3]欧洲用迷你车比较多，而且大多是欧系车，雪佛兰英帕拉太美国了。

[4]星期二指SPN S03E11“Mystery Spot”那集，某人死去活来N次……


	2. 别淌过溪流！

第二章：别淌过溪流！

 

“好啦，昨晚那顿咖喱也不算太烂嘛。还有，过几天机场就会重新开放了，”山姆说道，时间已经到了第二天，他们正坐在一家咖啡厅里，试图让冻得冰冷的身体暖和起来。别说几天，在英国多呆一天迪恩都不乐意，山姆的耐心也快被哥哥的坏脾气磨光了。

 

“就当是度假不行吗？ _正常_ 人的做法。”

 

“度假，”迪恩嘀咕。“什么时候轮得到 _我们_ 度假？我是说，这里可是伦敦，”他补充了一句，看向窗外的街道，像任何一个热爱宽阔大道却不得不忍受城市生活且撞见好几只广场鸽子的乡下男孩一样，他满心不满，“我不知道，但恐怕今天还没过完，我们不是撞见僵尸莎士比亚，就是开膛手杰克的转世，要么瘆人的 _泰晤士河_ 里会出现嗜血人鱼——”

 

“也许 _什么事没有_ ，”山姆打断他，但真要说，这话都骗不了他自己。昨天与那辆黑色老爷车的亲密接触事件过后，他一直觉得不太安稳，但到现在为止都还没发生什么出格的事。昨晚在酒馆吃完饭后，迪恩又出去喝酒，晚上不知道几点回来后带着满脸的口红印，不消说，昨晚“死掉”的应该只是他很小很小的一部分。期间，山姆终于得以放松下来，宅在他们的旅馆房间里读读书。在迷你吧台酒精的帮助下他略有点飘飘然，于是又给史蒂芬·金写了一封信。至少这样他可以 _尝试_ 告诉自己这是次休假。

 

但话说回来，他可不知道有个叫哈斯塔的恶魔，这位地狱公爵法力强大，除了路西法，在他们所遇魔物之中没有谁能和他比肩。此刻，他附身在一名矮小敦实的女服务生身上，离他们不过五米之遥。

 

***

 

事情已经过去了二十年。实际上，还不止二十年，尽管耐心是一项美德，恶魔也可以很耐心。

 

“克劳利……你破坏了天启……你 _融化了_ 利古尔……那混蛋只有 _我_ 才有权利杀死……”

 

当然了，地狱公爵说的这件事发生在大约二十年前，他口中的这个恶魔不光成功阻止了世界终结，还直接违抗了他的命令，不仅如此，他还将一桶圣水架在门扇上，直接浇在了哈斯塔长久以来的搭档利古尔的身上，当时他们可是奉命去逮捕抗命的克劳利的。而哈斯塔记仇的本领也不是一般的高，他简直是一个怨念的黑洞。

 

“哦，我要给他点颜色看看。我要 _烧掉他的心_ 。”

 

这次，哈斯塔不会再犯二十年前的错误了。这次，他来到人间时没有使用给他量身定做、能反映他真实属性的人类皮囊，而选择随机附身于一个凡人。这意味着他远无法使用本应拥有的法力，但使用这具身体的话，圣水对他的伤害微乎其微。克劳利就不同了，他依旧用的是那具由地狱派发的叫嚣着“哦看我多犀利”的定制皮囊，如果被圣水沾上，他就没这么幸运了。和利古尔一样，他会经受非同寻常的惨烈死亡。而且他现在还浑然不觉。被附身的女招待爆出一阵邪恶的笑声，将掺了受过祝福液体的雪点咖啡导入杯中。

 

这诡异的情况引起了她同事的注意，这位同事听她叽叽咕咕了一个早上，有点担心她——恐怕自己的同事是工作压力过大了。

 

哈斯塔小心将这杯由毫无怀疑的克劳利五分钟前钦点的滚烫饮品放上托盘，装着剩余圣水的容器放在托盘旁边的柜子上，然后端着盘子往咖啡厅二楼走去。在那里，他的猎物还在懵然不觉地读报纸。

 

***

 

“哦，还有，”山姆说话，迪恩则自顾自地对无辜的鸡蛋发泄沮丧之情，“你昨晚出去的时候我查了些传说故事。有些东西以后对付恶魔可能用得上。”

 

“我们 _已经有_ 能对付恶魔的东西了。”他哥哥依旧目不斜视地对付食物。“名叫鲁比之刀。”

 

“对，但有备用方案不是更好么。我找到的这个基本上就是……呃，紧急驱魔术。”

 

迪恩不吃了，叉子定在往嘴送的半空中。

 

“现在怎么了？”

 

山姆抽出一张写过东西的纸。“总的来说，就是一条 _非常_ 简短而且 _非常_ 有效的驱魔咒语。问题是它对困在恶魔陷阱里的恶魔不管用，而且你得离的很近，伸手就能碰到那么近。所以大多数时候你可能还没来得及念就被捅死了，但没办法的时候用也无妨，所以才说是应急咒语。”高个子的男子解释完毕后看了看哥哥，自我感觉良好。

 

迪恩眨了下眼，然后说道：“老兄，你 _真的_ 不能再宅了。”

 

山姆选择继续盯着对方。“而且，不超过两行字，所以就算是 _你_ 也应该学得会。”在他大哥回嘴之前，年轻的温彻斯特已经把那张纸推到了桌子对面。“给，试试看。”

 

迪恩又瞪了对方一眼，但还是最终让步，把盘子推到旁边，瞥了眼纸条。山姆的字迹勉强能认出来，迪恩不禁思考弟弟当初选择律师作为未来职业是否是个错误，他看上去更适合当医生。但对方说的没错，这套应急咒语的确只有两行拉丁文，而且大多数词汇看上去都蛮眼熟的。迪恩深吸一口气，开始念。

 

“Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus……”

 

结果就是，路过他们桌子的女服务生突然晕倒在地，着起火来，把大家都吓了一跳。

 

***

 

楼上，克劳利的注意力从读报纸上释放出来。因为他点的天使蛋糕上方开始下雨了。

 

“灭火喷淋？”恶魔纳闷。

 

***

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”

 

被火舌舔舐的女服务生一边尖叫一边耳朵冒黑烟。山姆和迪恩目瞪口呆地看着这场乱局，但幸运的是，咖啡店老板的反应要快得多。他没多想，直接从柜台上拎起那个水壶，往倒地不起的女人头上一浇。

 

奇怪的是这并没产生应有的效果。

 

***

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”

 

“天杀——？！”山姆和迪恩一跃而起，盯着眼睛 _显然_ 已经变红的女服务生，年轻的温彻斯特正准备抽刀，就看到她的嘴巴大张，开始吐黑烟。黑烟离开女人冒烟的身体，消失在通风口中。

 

“刚才那是——？！”山姆抓住桌上的书，试图翻到某一页，但因为喷得越来越狠的喷淋水而觉得阻挠重重，英国的烟雾警报显然对驱魔烟更为敏感。但至少烟灭了，倒在地上的女服务生不省人事，但奇迹般地没有受伤。

 

“啊啊啊！他们身上有刀！”

 

“呃，山姆——”迪恩试图抓住弟弟的注意力，咖啡厅里由寂静无声开始向你言我语转变，而两位温彻斯特不幸正处于暴风眼中央。

 

“那两人！我看到他们嘀嘀咕咕了什么后她就 **着火** 了！”另一个女人尖叫着指着他们，年长的温彻斯特十分确定远处响起了警笛的声音，而且这声音正越来越大。

 

“哦天哪，他们要抢劫！”

 

“不对，我看电视说有种文化里他们会烧掉女人的脸，以便——”

 

“恐怖分子！”

 

咖啡厅彻底炸开了锅。

 

幸运的是，这种程度的混乱依旧是两兄弟能摆平的状态，他们熟练地挤过人群，冲出后门。迪恩的目光扫过咖啡厅门口禁止停车区域内某辆黑色的宾利车，可惜他并未多加在意。

 

***

 

屋外警笛大作。楼下的人们死命尖叫，好像自从上次女巫狩猎后就再没好好叫过似的。克劳利叹了口气，把《太阳报》（他很自豪创办了 _这_ 份报纸）收好。现在，安安静静吃个早餐已经彻底化为泡影，于是恶魔起身往店门口停车的地方走去，甚为诡异的是喷淋一点没洒到他身上。他路过不省人事的服务生时并未多想，所以，也几乎没人注意到他。

 

_突发喷淋毁掉早餐会。唔，这点子不错，以后干恶事的时候到可以用，今早倒也不算浪费。_

 

好心情差不多又回来了，克劳利决定去拜访亚茨拉菲尔顺便蹭个早餐，兴许再去给公寓添盆盆栽。有一盆不甚完美的山茶花需要…… _替换了_ 。

 

车上的音响放着首堪萨斯歌曲，因为那盘磁带尚未在宾利里驻留超过两周。克劳利吹着口哨驾车疾驰而去。

 

***

 

理论上的几千英里开外的地下，已经安全回到地狱的哈斯塔正在办公室里来回踱步。

 

尽管刺杀失败，但附身在陌生人身上至少保证他的光环没被克劳利发现。不用真身在地面走动也安全的多，省得……唔，还得填份申请表格。利古尔就是这么死的。哪怕只是一点点圣水，如果沾到能反映你容貌性格的 _真_ 身上，那你必死无疑。反之，如果你是在附身的情况下被泼到，过程虽然痛苦，但至少还有逃跑留命的机会。哈斯塔停下来，在他位于地狱首都迪斯地狱的豪华办公室内的桌子上敲了敲爪子。他应该无视危险，以真身上到地面向克劳利展现他的地狱之怒吗？他 _可是个_ 地狱公爵。如果正面对抗那可怜虫一点机会都没有……

 

但是，不行。新任掌权者（哈斯塔一想到那个狡猾的暴发户混蛋就想吐——他自己可是支持莉莉丝的，至少她 _血脉古老_ ， _名正言顺_ ） _不赞成_ 用大动作吸引注意。

 

唔。

 

但话说回来，那个新王——豪迪，还是叫什么的——现在忙着做某种可怕的实验或者别的什么他兴趣所在的项目，根本无暇顾及恶魔贵族们的事。这对他的终极计划没什么影响，在这之前，哈斯塔觉得，还是留克劳利条命，把他折磨得半死不活就好。地狱公爵终于下定决心，转身走出办公室，门关上的时候将门后挂着的克劳利飞镖板震得晃了好几下。他坚定地往下层恶魔聚居、魔口更为稠密地带前进。

 

哈斯塔其实并不怎么与下层恶魔交往。那些恶魔都不是天使本源，不像他和那个地上爬的混蛋克劳利一样属于最早的堕天使，他们过去都是人类灵魂。被地狱火扭曲了几十年的人类灵魂，但依旧是人类，可最近这些家伙们越来越傲慢。

 

说是这样说，但克劳利早就指出过，尽管人类缺点重重，至少…… _有创造力_ 。哈斯塔想着已经走到了某扇门前，属于某个下层恶魔的住所。

 

因为要说到折磨，这家伙可谓精通此道的大师。

 

“哈啰，公爵，”阿拉斯泰尔在他进门后打了声招呼。“有什么可以为您效劳的吗？”


	3. 发（消）芽（灭）

第三章：发（消）芽（灭）

 

“这个……听说你擅长折磨。”

 

“您的消息没错，”阿拉斯泰尔回答，平静地打量眼前的公爵。人类恶魔依旧穿着他上次寄居的人类皮囊——一位狐棕色头发的瘦高个男子，笑起来让任何非恶魔生物感到不寒而栗。

 

“我已经……有段时间没实践了，呃，因为有些不便，但在这个领域，我依旧是最有发言权。敢问您需要我如何效劳？”

 

哈斯塔不得不承认，这只恶魔说话的口气足以让听众对他敬而远之。但该死——啊，不对， _神佑的_ ，他才不会让这想法表现在脸上。

 

“我需要你针对某人好好发挥你的长处。”

 

“哦？”阿拉斯泰尔的脸上露出一个笑容，不知怎么的让你想起大草原上的食腐动物。

 

“谁？”

 

“一个叫克劳利的恶魔，”哈斯塔答道，阿拉斯泰尔的表情从虎视眈眈变为难以置信。

 

“什么？！那个十字路口恶魔，每天酒不离手的时髦混蛋？我不知道您是否注意到了，阁下，但他现在的地位比我们都要高那么 _一点点_ 。”

 

“什么？”哈斯塔皱眉。“我说的可不是哪个十字路口的恶魔。我说的是我们地狱在大英帝国的人间特派员。”

 

他停顿一下又加了一句：“不过酒不离手这话倒是没错。”

 

“大英……？”阿拉斯泰尔刚打算说话就停住了。好吧。折磨专家提醒自己多数出身高贵的恶魔很少去人间，恐怕是有点落后于潮流。他昂起头。

 

“所以……我们说的是另一个克劳利咯？不是那个暴发户？”

 

“我完全不知道你在说哪个，但我指的是最初堕落的那个，和我一批的，”哈斯塔回答，但承认最后一句话的内容真让他觉得被戳到了痛处。他继续解释了下克劳利对地狱的背叛，彻底毁掉天启，把敌基督养歪了这些事，最后以哈斯塔在伦敦南部附身在一家小咖啡厅的女服务生身上时发生的不幸事件告终。等他说完，阿拉斯泰尔脑中的齿轮已经开始运转（恐怕还顺带碾死了几个无辜的受害者）。

 

“我知道了，”人类恶魔靠上桌沿。“有机会折磨一只堕落天使。听起来挺有趣的。”

 

“对，但我得杀死他才好把他拖回地狱，而且我希望这个过程拖得尽量长，让他好好享受这段恐怖。另外，我不希望在此期间再被烧着，”说最后一句时哈斯塔的口气不知怎么有点哀伤。阿拉斯泰尔对他不圣洁地一笑。

 

“没必要担心。我很清楚该怎么做。”

 

“那你是打算替我去人间咯？”

 

“哦，不不不，阁下。”阿拉斯泰尔笑道。“正确的方式是别弄脏自己的手。一开始，得派出……喽啰。”

 

***

 

“好吧。天杀的。又有恶魔？在 _这里_ ？”山姆问道，两兄弟回旅馆换上干衣服后再次踏上伦敦的街道。“你觉得这是桩案子吗？”

 

迪恩对此嗤之以鼻。“我看恐怕是克劳利在悬赏我们的项上人头了。我是说，我们挖他遗骨这事肯定把他给惹毛了。但这点事我们能对付。”他指着弟弟手中的纸条。“话说回来，我们这次到底要找什么？”

 

山姆之前已经花了十几分钟时间对哥哥解释手上单子列的复杂植物术语，此刻，他无可奈何地叹了口气。

 

“一些花，迪恩。”

 

“鲍比要 _那些玩意儿_ 干嘛？”

 

“应该是用来做巫术袋的，他需要给北方的猎人们备批货，”山姆又看了一眼来自他们年长朋友的短信。“他很高兴终于取回了他的灵魂，为了感谢我们，他决定让我们帮他采购。”

 

“呵呵，感谢，”迪恩嘟囔道，但并无恶意。年幼时父亲就时不时地把他们丢到老猎人家里代为照看，这么多年过去，只要他开口，两兄弟基本 _不会_ 说不。

 

“干嘛要我们大老远跑伦敦找这些草？”

 

“因为有些在美国不合法吧。不管怎样，看，这是地址，”山姆边说边停驻在一间门面很大但因为维护不周而有些潦倒的店铺前。

 

一辆黑色的宾利老爷车正停在店门口，尽管那里根本是禁止停车的，见此，迪恩忍不住挑眉。他觉得过去的24小时里好像看到过好几次这种车了，但他不确定是否是同一辆，也许有品位的伦敦土豪很多也说不定。

 

两兄弟进门时带动门上方的铃铛“叮当”作响，除此以外，店里寂静得古怪。尤其考虑到这家店的规模，里面看上去大得离谱，窗外苍白的冬日阳光经由天窗过滤，两行走道消失在充斥了植物盆栽的架子中间。他们周边绿意盎然，空气温暖潮湿——这大概是店铺中央那座人工荷花池的原因——感觉好像直接从伦敦穿越到了丛林。

 

迪恩总觉得有某种爬行生物潜藏在这里。

 

他甩掉这个古怪的感觉，选择继续往店深处走，想找个导购员什么的。他身边的山姆又扫了一遍购物单。

 

“好了，首先我们得找到一种叫做……”

 

“行，”他哥哥回答，但山姆看得出对方并没在听。山姆也不打算责备他——实话说，这个丛林一样的商店也让他觉得浑身不对劲，他猎人的直觉叫嚣着让他离开。

 

“我们找到植物就走，迪恩。”

 

“好的……”年长的温彻斯特回答，同时抬起头，他觉得好像看到还有个人在店里，就在一排茂密的盆栽后面。但那人穿着一身黑，肯定不是导购员。奇怪的是，其他人都上哪里去了？这店到底有多大？然后，他被别的东西吸引了注意力。

 

“山姆？”迪恩喊道，但年轻的温彻斯特决定不予理睬。他的首要任务是找到导购员，否则以这家店的规模，找到他们所需的东西非花上几个小时不可，他可不打算让那种情况发生。

 

“呃，山姆？有个——”

 

在他身后，迪恩又开始说话了，但山姆选择往前走走，希望能看到个人影。“哈啰？”他往店深处喊了声，但无人应答，绿叶组成的高墙似乎吸收了全部的声音。山姆甚至开始怀疑有几片叶子自行 _移动_ 了——

 

“该死的， _山姆_ ！”

 

高个男子不耐烦地叹了口气。“现在又怎么了，迪恩？说真的，你就不能安静一会儿集中下精神么？我真心觉得这里有点不对劲。”

 

山姆转身，这才发现迪恩的小臂几乎被一条蠕动的绿色藤蔓裹住了。尽管年长的温彻斯特试图回击，但他貌似依旧在这场与秋海棠的战斗中落于下风。

 

山姆惊讶地张大眼，那花还在孜孜不倦地往上爬，目标显然是猎人的脖子。迪恩短暂地停止挣扎，死死地盯住自己的弟弟。

 

“只是‘觉得’，山米？！”

 

***

 

平常都是克劳利恐吓他的植物们，他可一点不习惯有植物为他们的兄弟姐妹复仇。

 

“该死——？！”恶魔“嘶嘶”叫着往后退，墨镜后的眼睛闪现出地狱般的红光，爆发出略微非人类的的力道将植物扯开。都发生什么了？刚才他只是在找仙人球而已，而现在……他大睁着黄色的眼睛，看着某种理应是玫瑰花的东西像蛇一样盘起，甚至晃着条带刺的尾巴对他“嘶嘶”吐信。

 

克劳利知道自己在城里的植物商店可谓声名远（狼）播（藉）。亚茨拉菲尔说过有次他想给他买盆一品红当做圣诞礼物，结果他刚离开没多久，那盆花就从桌上摔下去了，显然宁愿自杀也不愿在恶魔的公寓度过余生。但主动出击可就是另一回事了。

 

克劳利嘶吼一声，试图召唤地狱火，但植物们不为所动。所以它们是被别的恶魔控制咯？一棵棕榈树轰然倒下，若不是恶魔在最后一刻躲闪，差点被砸个正着，他还躲过了大部分从架子上往他脑袋上跳的三色堇。

 

“哦！停下来！ _哦_ ！”

 

十分钟前他进入花店以来，这里就古怪得空无一人。之后他只听到门铃响了一次，进来两个男人，但克劳利并未对他们多加在意，因为之后那些植物就开始攻击了。

 

现在克劳利只求能离开花店，但遭到的阻力只增不减。他没法使用恶魔的能力，所以他要么正站在一个恶魔陷阱里，要么有另一个比他强大的恶魔阻止了他，既然他没看见有什么喷漆标志，克劳利倾向于后一种可能。

 

他咽了口口水。现在，他能感觉到藤蔓正在卷住他的躯干，将他拉入陷阱，在发现那些藤蔓又湿又粘的时候，他真有点恐慌了。这些藤蔓属于荷花，无疑正把他往店里的水塘里拽，显然幻象有一天能成为植物中的克苏鲁。

 

事到如今，克劳利再顾不得什么形象，开始拼命挣扎，甚至在一条藤蔓意图袭击他的眼睛时弄丢了墨镜。恶魔根本没注意到，他拼命在地上找能扒住的地方，否则过不了多久他就得和鲤鱼们睡觉了。水池另一头传来一声水花声，但水里和天花板上层出不穷的藤蔓让他根本看不清具体发生了什么。有短暂的一瞬间，他意识到花店里还另有两个人，刚才那声水花可能是他们被拖进了水里，但紧接着他就以自己无暇顾及旁人的借口将之抛在脑后。他被一寸一寸地往水塘拖，很可能马上就要淹死了，这样的话他要 _怎么_ 向上司解释他需要一具新身体的原因？

 

就在水差一点接触到克劳利皮肤的时候，藤蔓突然绷紧，接着往上抽打，松开了他，然后齐齐变软，跌倒在地。克劳利往后看，想知道到底发生了什么，在看到整个水塘都在冒泡的时候眼睛睁得更大了。与水接触的植物在往上甩后即刻毙命，缩成又黑又卷的小团，但店里其他地方的战斗还在继续。显然那两个运气不佳的人类还在誓死顽抗。但水塘这里又是怎么回事……？克劳利趴下，四肢着地小心爬到岸边，向前探身，望进浑浊的水体深处……他只消瞥到一眼玫瑰色的气泡，就一溜烟地往后退，吓得直抽气。

 

荷花池还是荷花池。

 

但现在里面充满了圣水。

 

光想想被拖进那池子里的后果，克劳利就脸色发白。

 

茂密的叶子后面有人似乎喊了声“迪恩！刀管用！”之类的话，但克劳利现在根本顾不得什么刀具的效果了。他得赶紧离开这家店。他边跑边躲过那些锲而不舍地攻击他的植物，僵僵注意到身边有两名挣扎中的游客。其中一名往他的方向瞥了一眼，恶魔差点就停下来了，但考虑到身后穷追不舍的兰花，克劳利打消了这个念头，他冲进宾利，猛踩油门，溜之大吉。

 

***

 

“圣水也起作用了！”迪恩回头对还在用鲁比之刀猛砍植物的弟弟喊道，只要被刀刃碰到，那些植物便发黑枯萎。即便如此，面对前仆后继的敌人，兄弟俩还是被越推越远，眼看着逃命无门。看到恶魔刀有用，迪恩受启发决定用圣水来对付它们，在店里到处泼水，但他瞥到的另一番景象让他呆立当场。

 

叶子的间隙那边，有另一双眼睛往他这边瞥了一下，然后消失了。那是双黄澄澄的眼睛，长在张人类的脸庞之上。那双眼睛的主人正冲向大门，关门时候差点没把门上该死的铃铛震掉。年长的温彻斯特咒骂一声，试图摆脱缠住他靴子的郁金香，赶紧去追那人，但是……

 

“ **迪恩** ！”

 

他转过身发现刚还在跟水仙花死战的弟弟如今已经被禁锢在了墙上，常青藤紧紧绕住他的四肢，刀子掉在地上。一群盆栽勿忘我“噼里啪啦”地往他那里跳，准备出击。

 

迪恩暗自咒骂一声，不再追逐黑衣男子，转而拎起桶装圣水向弟弟冲去。

 

***

 

“恶魔……植物？我是说，真是…… _植物_ ，”山姆不知道自己是第几次说这话了，但怎么问他都摸不着头脑。距离他们逃出生天已经过了二十分钟，现在，两人正坐在与事发现场隔着一条街的英帕拉里。山姆忙着用一包纸巾擦干自己（虽然闻起来还是一股圣沼泽水的味道），迪恩则忙着从身上各种不应该出现花蕾的地方挑出花蕾。

 

“我们以前见过恶魔虫，”年长的温彻斯特指出。

 

“是啊，但伦敦难道也建在 _美国土著_ 的神圣土地上吗？”山姆反驳，将最后一张纸巾扔进烟灰缸。“不管怎样，那些是被诅咒的虫子，可不是恶魔虫。”

 

“随便。刀子管用，圣水管用，我认为是恶魔。”

 

山姆看着他。“你觉得是克劳利派人要我们的命？”

 

迪恩耸耸肩。“也许，但是……”

 

“但是什么？”见哥哥不说话，山姆催促道。

 

迪恩吸了口气。“但也许不是克劳利。也许是那辆宾利的问题。”

 

“ _宾利_ ？”山姆问，听起来和刚才探讨被恶魔附身的植物时一样满脸的不可思议。

 

“那辆宾利，要么是开车的家伙，”迪恩斩钉截铁。“今早在咖啡厅我好像也看到它了。但是……”他顿了一下。“刚才我看到开车的那家伙了，山米。他有双黄眼睛。”

 

“什么？”

 

他的弟弟转而面对他，迪恩看得出他正在小心控制表情。“不是像……？”山姆不需要说完。如同迪恩永远也忘不了地狱犬，他也无法将那个逼他喝恶魔血然后杀死他们母亲的恶魔忘掉。

 

“……不。不是那样。”迪恩咽了口口水，强迫自己不再沉湎于回忆，他死死扣住方向盘，它坚实的触感着实安慰人心，好让他将精力集中在当下的情形上。“不止是虹膜，那东西的眼睛全部是黄的。它还有垂直的瞳孔，像猫，或者蛇那样。”

 

“……好吧，”山姆松了口气，点点头。“好的，如果那不是克劳利……也许你是对的。这可能是桩案子。”

 

紧张情绪烟消云散，迪恩喷喷鼻息。“ _可能_ 是件案子？老兄，刚才要不是我救你，你早输了。对手可是株向日葵。”

 

山姆对他怒目相视。

 

“混蛋。”

 

迪恩咧嘴一笑。“婊子。”

 

说完，英帕拉重新发动，驶回通向伦敦的路上，在《你还什么都没看过》的歌曲声中，两位全球顶尖的猎人与一只开宾利的恶魔都在往城市进发，与此同时，迪斯城内，随着花店里的刺杀行动再度失败，地狱实打实地炸开了锅。

 

***

 

注释：

 

[1]标题：是EX-GERMINATE，germinate是发芽的意思，而《神秘博士》里大反派Dalek的经典台词就是EXTERMINATE(消灭)。

 

[2]《好兆头》里的咒骂语：因为人类和天使都是将damn作为咒骂语，所以地狱是以bless作为咒骂语的。同理还有for heaven’s sake变成for Satan’s sake。

 

[3]克苏鲁：拉克罗夫特创造的克鲁苏神话体系里的远古异神，形象和加勒比海盗里的章鱼怪差不多，但不是人形的，而且体积巨大，小山一样。


End file.
